Real Love
by YhophyWC
Summary: El destino quizás no tenga preparado para Bella, solo la vida con la cual ella se conformo, quizás solo quizás estaba esperando el momento adecuado para alejarla de aquel castillo de cristal en el cual se sentía forastera…A Beatle Contest


**A **_**Beatle Contest**_  
**Nombre de la historia:**Real Love  
**Nombre de la Autora: **YhophyW.C.  
**Pareja:**Edward & Bella  
**Número de palabras**:4.624  
**Rating: **K+** /Advertencias**: solo que es un poquito confuso jeje; no me maten por lo malo ^^, los "**…****" **indican el comienzo y el final del flashbacks; mmm no se que otras advertencias podria poner xD…

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de mi pareja preferida de la saga creada por Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary:** El destino quizás no tenga preparado para Bella, solo la vida con la cual ella se conformo, quizás solo quizás estaba esperando el momento adecuado para alejarla aquel castillo de cristal en el cual se sentía forastera…

Real Love 

/…All my little plans and schemes, Lost like some forgotten dreams; Seems like all I really was doing  
Was waiting for you. …/

El día era perfecto, soleado; brindando tibieza sobre la piel, con una que otra nube en el cielo. Una brisa tenue apenas y movía el follaje nuevo de los árboles. El día era perfecto para una boda, _la mía,_ pero me sentía inquieta, insegura, ahogada, mi estomago daba mil vueltas, mi cabeza dolía a tal punto que me quede sorda.

Me encontraba en las afueras de Forks, una ciudad lluviosa y por alguna extraña razón, el día era perfecto. Eh dicho ya que el día era perfecto?... si lo era ¿por que yo no estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer? ¿Tenia que huir? _NO_ me reprendí internamente por siquiera pensarlo, yo acepte convertirme en su esposa en cuanto me lo propuso, yo fui la que dijo si, yo di mi palabra, y el no se merecía que yo le hiciera esto, y yo a el…lo quería demasiado, jamás fui capaz de igualar sus sentimientos, dicen que siempre hay uno en la pareja que ama más y supongo que eso que siento es _¿normal? _Siempre pensé que el era el adecuado, tenia mi vida armada, soñada desde niña, el podría cumplir todas mis expectativas para un buen marido. Él era más de lo que alguna vez podría tener.

Suspiré derrotada, para dirigirme al baño, el espejo mostraba claramente una imagen muy diferente a la de cualquier "novia", claro yo era diferente; si no hubiera pasado la noche en vela, llorando por otra persona que no fuera su futuro marido, por no saber si estaba tomando la decisión correcta; no estaría así. Esperaba alguna señal divina que me hiciera dar cuenta de si estaba o no equivocándome, pero fuera A o B lastimaría a alguien.

Me encontraba desayunando, si así puede llamársele a comer solo una tostada, sin probar el café o el jugo; ni siquiera tenía apetito y comía esa pequeña rodaja de pan solo por hacerlo; cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron eco.

-Isabella, ¿estas allí? –pregunto una voz de soprano detrás de mi puerta. Me levante de mi asiento sin ganas. Para embozar un sonrisa forzada, a mi visitante; _mi suegra_.

-Buenos días –mi voz sonó ronca, seca. Por lo que aclare mi garganta.

-Buenos días, ¿has desayunado ya? –solo asentí- bien entonces estas lista para cambiarte para el gran día, y aquí traigo todo, junto con las muchachas que todavía no llegan –solo me hice a un lado para que ella pasara- Un hermoso día no ¿?... perfecto para la boda.

-Si –luego de tragarme mis ganas de llorar.

Irina y Tanya, llegaron minutos después, la primera era mi cuñada, su cabello rubio igual al de su madre; ondulado, su rostro enmarcado por un tono dorado, sus cejas siempre en una postura de soberbia, bajo de ellas unos profundos ojos azules. Tanya, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, su cabello rubio fresa lacio caía a cada lado de su rostro blanco, ella solo me miro con dolor, sabía mis sentimientos, la confusión que tenia sobre ellos.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? –pregunto angustiada, en cuanto tuvimos unos minutos a solas antes de empezar con el show.

-Claro fresitas –dije una repetida respuesta, embozando una leve sonrisa.

-A mi no me engañas Swan, déjate de bromas esto ya se fue de tus manos –dijo en tono de reproche. Pero en cuanto iba a replicar, mi suegra me llamo. Solo baje mi cabeza y partí al comienzo de mi nueva vida.

Luego de charlas banales entre ellas mientras me arreglaban; y más de una vez las miradas significativas de mi amiga, la madre y hermana de mi prometido me dejaron con Tanya puesto que tenían que arreglarse todavía para el "evento del año", quien también me dejo sola para ir a bañarse.

Me encontraba en frente al espejo de pie que había en mi recamara, al lado del gran ventanal; abierto de par en par. Mi cabello café tenía un fino peinado, oculto tras el velo, el vestido de un tono blanco_ combinando con toda la elegancia del peinado_ en el corsé miles de destellos provenientes del reflejo de la pedrería, _De princesa… _calzada con unas sandalias de miedo; _solo esperaba caerme y tener una contusión que atrasara la boda_.

¿Estaba realmente segura de poder decir Si acepto?..._ Claro_, trate de convencerme de que estaba por hacer lo correcto, _¡Vamos!_ Él ah sido mi novio desde hace dos años, él fue con quien compartí en su momento mi soledad, gracias a él no era más Bella Swan la sola, torpe y aburrida que jamás tenia con quien salir; él fue quien me prometio el cielo y la tierra, quien sin ningún reproche ni prejuicio me acepto tal y como fui, soy y seré, quien me había dicho quiero que seas mi esposa el día de cumpleaños 23, quien yo imagine era el príncipe de mis sueños, acepte por que aunque suene cruel lo quería demasiado, pero jamás creía que podría sentir amor por alguien y pensé que él era lo que tenia preparado el destino para mi, como sucedió con m_is abuelos, quienes se casaron sin conocerse y no sentían nada cuando sucedió, pero sin embargo con los años aprendieron a amarse_, eso pensé que me ocurriría con él _mi prometido_, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Él me amaba, el era un profesional en medicina con tan solo 25 años, una excelente persona, compañero, amigo, confidente, tierno, dulce, romántico, amable, con una enorme familia, lo que siempre soñé; pero _NO_ el destino me quería tan poco que encontré ese amor que dicen que duele de tan fuerte que es, y que creí no sentir jamás por alguien…en otro hombre…

-Bella no puedo verte así –dijo Tanya a mi lado, me sobresalte al no notarla antes.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –sonreí mecánicamente. Tratando de ocultar realmente mi batalla interna.

-No te cases… Tú no lo amas.

-Pero el a mi si…

-No por eso vas a atarte toda tu vida a alguien que no amas, y que muy probablemente harás infeliz…

-No te preocupes solo tengo nervios de una novia normal –articule tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Por favor Bella…-fue interrumpida por el sonido del bocinazo del auto, que me llevaría a la iglesia.

-Por favor tú Tanya… vamos ya es hora –dije con voz pesarosa.

En el camino a la iglesia, mis nervios se incrementaban, me estaba comenzando a faltar el aire y a sudar las manos. Tanya solo me miraba en silencio, y suspiraba cada tanto…no quería sentir esto_… quería poder resguardarme en esos brazos fuertes y olvidarme de todo, pero no podía… me pregunte ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?…_

-Bella, ya llegamos… ¿Estas lista? -mire a mi alrededor y estaba frente a la capilla. Respire sonoramente, tenia que hacerlo por que no se cuanto más aguantaría.

-No –respondí por primera vez en tanto tiempo honestamente.

-Bella no te cases… -solo sonreí con esa sonrisa acostumbrada desde hace unas semanas… y ella negó- ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

-Una señal –respondí simplemente, a sabiendas que tal no existiría.

-Solo espero, que no llegue cuando estés embarazada y casada hace años de y con un hombre al que quieres, pero no amas…

Salio del auto después de decirme eso, y yo la imite para encaminarme, _seguida de mi amiga; pisando mis talones_, hacia donde me esperaba Charlie _mi padre_ vestido con un esmoquin, sonreí por verlo tan arreglado. El me recibió en un abrazo cálido. Estaba tratando de controlar mis lágrimas, por lo que me agarre a el con más fuerza.

-No puedo creer que estés a punto de dar el gran paso –dijo paternalmente. Besando mi frente y alejándome un poco después de unos minutos. Algo vio en mis ojos que volvió a articular – te amo hija… y se que eres inteligente, pero te estas comportando de forma muy necia, no hagas algo que no quieres, no importa que el sufra, algún día conocerá a quien realmente es para el, pero si tu sigues con esto también sufrirá…-otra vez hubo irrupciones, esa era una ¿señal? _Pero esta vez por las campanadas anunciando que la ceremonia comenzaba._

-Vamos ya es hora.

Suspiré por décima vez, mientras las puertas se habrían y frente a mi se posaba Tanya, me dirigió una ultima mirada de desespero y comenzó a caminar por la "pasarela" roja que debía de tener unos 50 metros, las personas ya todas sentadas y con elegantes ropas, no conocía a casi nadie de allí, mi familia eran unos 20 y muchos.

Ni siquiera mi madre vino, no quería ver el error que cometería, pero me había llamado la noche anterior disculpándose por su locura, y confesarme que había tratado de remendar su error de no acompañarme así fuera yo la de la tontería, pero los vuelos se cancelaron por alguna razón.

La marcha nupcial continuaba mientras agarraba fuertemente a mi padre, pero un sonido hizo que volteara, en realidad todos voltearon en busca del dueño de aquel, era el tono de algún invitado que no conocía, pero la melodía si que la conocía…

…

-Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas, je parle que francais - _/lo siento pero no te entiendo, yo hablo solo francés/_ articule en un francés si bien no perfecto, pero si que serviría para sacarme de encima al pesado que tenia a mi lado. El solo me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿No hablas ingles? –rodee mis ojos internamente.

-Qu'est-ce? – _/ ¿Qué? /_volví a entonar en francés.

-Si tú –dijo señalándome – quieres bailar –dijo moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro imitando un baile – conmigo –y se señalo, ¡OH por Dios! Estaba aplicando el método de la película Tarzán, me creía Tarzán.

-Enfin, je vous ai trouvé - _/por fin te encontré/_ articulo una voz sedosa y que yo no conocía, detrás de mi… _¿Otro insoportable? -_ eh vu le showe, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes terrible avec les francais comme moi ... Je veux juste aider ... - _/ eh visto el espectáculo, déjame decirte eres terrible con el Frances igual que yo... solo quiero ayudar...__/ _por lo que rompi a carcajadas, para luego sentir unos brazos envolviéndome por la espalda, _llenando de descargas eléctricas todo mi cuerpo_ y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro – lo siento muchacho, pero ella esta conmigo –y el extraño con voz sedosa apoyo sus labios en mi mejilla, de pronto sentí mis mejillas calientes. Segundos después el muchacho Tarzán estaba asombrado, casi cae de espaldas y simplemente se fue refunfuñando.

-Gracias, ya puedes soltarme –le dije al extraño.

-¿Y Si no quiero soltarte? –me salí de una bien grande para meterme en otra peor, rodee los ojos internamente. Eso me pasaba por salir de casa sin que nadie supiera. Pero tenía 23 años y quería hacer algo realmente estupido por una vez en mi vida. Dentro de 5 meses me casaría y ni siquiera había salido a algún bar sin compañía de Tanya o mi futuro marido.

-¿Sabes? Tengo gas pimienta y se usarlo –dije queriendo sonar amenazadora, pero el extraño solo se carcajeo.

-No te haré nada…-dijo besando mi mejilla nuevamente- que no quieras –y dicho esto se poso frente a mi guiñándome un ojo. Era un perfecto hombre, sus ojos verde esmeralda me dejaron sin replica…Intentando ignorar al muchacho dirigí mi mirada al muchacho del bar.

-Dame otro del mismo, por favor –el rubio detrás del mostrador me observo y me volvió a servir otra vez del líquido azul. Pasaron los minutos y podía sentir que el muchacho de ojos verdes a mi lado seguía con su vista fija en mí.

-¿Solo te quedaras allí bebiendo de lo que sea que estas bebiendo sin decir nada? ¿No bailaras conmigo? ¿Ni siquiera me dirás tu nombre? –pregunto divertido, me volví a encararlo, enarcando una ceja.

-Claro haré todo eso –sonreí petulante, cuando el se envaro de su lugar- cuando en este lugar toquen alguna melodía de…mmm… -me lleve uno de mis dedos a mi mentón- creo que será cuando por esos parlantes –dije señalando los bafles*- salga el sonido de alguna canción de los _Beatles_ –una de mis bandas favoritas, pero como en el lugar solo se escuchaba ritmos electrónicos, que llegaban a ser tan repetitivos que te hacían punzar los tímpanos, no había riesgo.

El muchacho me observo por unos minutos y yo a el, en una lucha de quien bajaba la mirada primero, él buscando el mínimo indicio de broma, que jamás encontró. Por mi parte me detuve por primera vez a observarlo detenidamente, su cabello alborotado parecía no peinado…de un extraño color castaño dorado, de piel pálida cubriendo su rostro, con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas a causa del calor del local, supuse; su nariz recta, simétrica; sus labios estirados de pronto en una sonrisa…un momento ¿una sonrisa? Lo mire como si tuviera dos cabezas y simplemente se fue… Dejando una perfecta vista de su espalda, bien marcada en una remera negra, contrastando con su piel nívea, hasta que se perdió entre las personas que bailaban en el centro de la pista.

Me volví a apoyar en la barra… Dios que anti-social… había espantado al muchacho y ni siquiera sabia nada de el, pensé ¿_desilusionada?… ¿_Pero y a mi que me importaba el muchacho? me reprendí por si quiera pensar así en el desconocido. Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando comenzó a sonar esa melodía sonreí y cerré mis ojos inconscientemente al reconocer mi canción preferida de los Beatles "Real Love"… Por fin música de verdad y no solo ruido pensé… un segundo… ¿los Beatles sonando en este lugar?

-¿Bailarías conmigo ahora? –pregunto una voz, aterciopelada a mi oído… Sacándome de mi ensoñación. Me gire lentamente para encararle – No se vale decir no, tu dijiste que bailarías conmigo y me dirías tu nombre cuando sonaran los Beatles… pues bien; están sonando… -simplemente sonreí, y segundos después de pensarlo, tome su mano tendida hacia mi, esperándome… Al sentir su mano debajo de la mía, sentí calidez… Luego cuando estuve enfrente poso sus manos en mi cintura, _mientras las mías viajaron hacia su cuello_ y formo una especie de cárcel… Su cuerpo tan cercano al mío, hizo que estremeciera, y lo más extraño era que no estaba incomoda, ni mucho menos… me sentía como si hubiera llegado a casa… ¿Pero que cosas pienso? recién lo conocía además quería a mi novio…Durante toda la canción nos mecimos con lentitud de un lado a otro, sin articular palabra. Pero de pronto la música termino y volvimos a la realidad de la música movida…

-Me dirás tu nombre... –afirmo más no fue una pregunta.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero si me dices así tendré que arrastrar tu cadáver al bosque…-el me miro divertido- solo dime Bella…

-No quiero morir joven, aunque no creo que puedas conmigo –me dijo guiñándome un ojo, por lo que solo rodee los míos- entonces Bella será…te hace honor ¿sabias? –lo mire frunciendo el ceño, y desvíe mi mirada…

Luego de ese momento regrese derechito a donde estaba sentada antes, seguida por el; que al parecer no tenia ningún interés en ir con las muchachas que se le insinuaban sin descaro y que por alguna inexplicable razón me fastidiaban… Hablamos por horas, descubrí; más bien me lo dijo que su nombre era Edward y nuestros gustos no eran todos iguales, pero en su gran mayoría eran semejantes…como por ejemplo que ambos éramos locos por la música retro…hacia chistes que no eran graciosos, pero las caras que los acompañaban causaban risas, me había contado que tenia una prima que era como su hermana quien salía con el dueño de la disco. Sus padres vivían en Port Angels, y el había ah trabajar aquí en Forks con su prima en publicidad, recién estaban comenzando, por lo que habían puesto su pequeño local y estaba dando sus frutos. Pero todo lo que comienza acaba y esto no era la excepción, mi cartel de salida había aparecido cuando le conté de mi futuro marido, de mi mejor amiga…

-Bella… ¿tú amas a…tu prometido? –pregunto con un tono y expresión que no pude descifrar.

-Creo que ya se me hizo tarde mejor me voy…

-No has respondido mi pregunta, pero no te presionaré para que contestes algo que no quieres… -solo sonreí.

-gracias, y supongo que nos veremos luego –dije de forma pensante y un poco desalentada, quizás no le volvería a ver más.

-¿Puedo volver a verte? Prometo no hablar de temas sentimentales –dijo levantando sus palmas. Solo sonreí.

Luego de eso nos volvimos a encontrar a tomar un café, quedamos en ir a cenar, salir de paseo, venia a mi departamento, yo iba al de él… En menos de tres meses fuimos los mejores amigos, aunque no se si es normal que te de vueltas el estomago cada vez que veas a tu amigo, o que tengas ansiedad por verle, ni siquiera hacían falta las palabras ya que solo una mirada era suficiente para entender al otro, era como si nos conociéramos desde niños… Era feliz con solo verle sonreír, sus ojos me perseguían en mis sueños, podía decir que la mitad de mi día me la pasaba pensando en el y lamentándome que no lo conocí antes, quizás las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…

Recordaba una y otra vez el fin de semana que tuve que viajar a ver a mis padres en Chicago, y mi prometido no podía acompañarme, y mucho menos Tanya ya que su trabajo se lo impedía. Por lo que mi nuevo amigo se ofreció a ser mi _chaperón_ durante el viaje.

-No… -dije peleando frente a mi madre, mientras el comía una súper hamburguesa y en mi plato solo ensaladas-Mamá ¿puedes correr a Edward de la casa? –dije frunciendo el ceño mientras el estaba sonriendo arrogante.

-Bellita, no metas a tu madre, ten fuerza de voluntad –artículo divertido y con doble sentido, lo fulmine con la mirada, pero el solo se partió aún más de la risa.

-Eddy no duermas esta noche, por que amanecerás con tu _hermoso_ rostro irreconocible o mejor aun sin tu _perfecto_ cabello –amenace y el solo levanto una ceja y sonrío de lado al notar los adjetivos que había usado para con el.

-No te preocupes no dormiré… no hace falta que te desveles por mi…

-Eres un idiota –articule enfurruñada.

-Así me amas –refuto, sonriendo y yo solo rodee mis ojos… Y termine mi ensalada.

Ocurría algo curioso ya que casi siempre _de algún lugar _esa primera melodía que bailamos; sonaba de fondo, y rompíamos a reír, mientras me pedía que bailemos. Nos pasamos todo el tiempo peleando o riendo. Mientras mi madre y padre nos observaban, ella emocionada y el contrariado…

Cuando regresamos, fui directo a mi departamento, despidiéndome antes de mi "amigo", los días seguían transcurriendo y cada vez los planes de la boda me dejaban realmente aturdida… Mi vestido lo había escogido mi cuñada, el salón, la iglesia, la comida, los invitados, la luna de miel, en manos de mi suegra…Nada de lo que en realidad yo hubiese querido de una boda, a mi me bastaría que fueran no más de veinte personas, los padrinos, mi madre, en un jardín, yo enfundada en un vestido sencillo color marfil tomada del brazo de mi padre dirigiéndonos hacia donde me esperaban el sacerdote y Edward….¿Qué demonios pensé?

-¿Qué sucede Bella? –me cuestiono mi prometido –te has puesto mas pálida de lo normal…

-Nada, no te preocupes…–me miro extrañado y volvió con su relato de trabajo, mientras yo le escuchaba o eso parecía desde el otro lado del sofá de mi casa.

Desde hacia semanas que nada sucedía… desde el día en que encontré sin buscar, y que llego a cambiar mis planes, mi vida soñada. Mi prometido, se daba cuenta no era tonto, fue mi amigo antes que mi novio y suponía me conocía como para notar mi cambio, ya no le sonreía como antes, no le besaba como antes, no le pensaba como antes…fantaseaba con otro por todos los santos…era una terrible persona…

Las agujas del reloj no se detuvieron y cuando caí en cuenta de la fecha me inquiete al notar que solo faltaba una semana para la boda. Edward comenzó a exasperarse…Mi madre le siguió, y Tanya igual…todo el mundo se daba cuenta de mi cambio de actitud en los últimos cinco meses…

-Bella se que prometí no entrometerme, pero necesito saber algo…-comenzó a hablar mientras daba mil y un vueltas por la sala de su departamento.

-Tú dirás…

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas por hacer?

-no entiendo…

-¿Tú amas a…tu prometido?

-ah te refieres a eso -tome una bocanada de aire-…lo quiero mucho…

-querer no es amar…y lo sabes…

-lo se –solo eso articule, y baje mi mirada; claro que lo sabia… desde que acepte que me había enamorado del hombre que tenia frente a mi y no de mi prometido.

-no puedes hacerlo...-dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos, y yo solo me quede sin aire; no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero había algo distinto; una chispa de valentía y esperanza en su mirada…

-¿Por…porque? –titubee al preguntar, pero un segundo más tarde, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y de repente ya no. Fue solo un roce que me dejo desorientada, y mis labios querían más y eso estaba mal. Él se limito a mirarme con cierto temor.

-Eh intentado… lo juro que lo eh intentado, pero no eh podido… Eh tratado de ser el amigo que estaba allí para ti, y creo haberlo sido, pero no puedo dejar que te cases Bella…desde la primera vez que escuche el sonido de tu voz, me gustaste, me hechizo tu carácter… de a poco te fui conociendo y me eh sentido atolondrado por solo tu presencia desde entonces…siento como si me clavaran miles de agujas en el corazón cada vez que se que estas con el…_que pienso en que eres de el_…Siento la necesidad de ver tus ojos en mis días son mi propio sol, en medio de mi penumbra… Bella no quiero que te cases por que me enamorado de ti, y quiero que estés conmigo no con el, y si tu no quieres estar conmigo no te obligare…pero no te unas a alguien a quien no amas…

…

-¿Señorita? –Pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, solo incline la cabeza en señal de disculpa –decía si ¿Tú Isabella Marie Swan, acepta a Jasper Leonard* Withlock como su legitimo esposo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza… hasta que la muerte los separe? -Parpadee unos segundos para luego observar a la persona que tenia a mi lado, su rostro mostraba contrariedad.

-Yo…yo…-tome una gran bocanada de aire- me odiaras por esto, pero prefiero que me odies ahora y no cuando tengamos 40 años y sea peor, siento haber llegado tan lejos…-intente seguir, pero su mirada concibió que no continuara. En sus orbes azules podía observar que le había destrozado, una de sus manos fue a mi mejilla, y secó mis mejillas que estaban empapadas, y sonrió mecánicamente como yo lo había hecho durante el último tiempo. Lo que hizo que me sintiera peor, había lastimado a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y no se lo merecía.

-No llores -articulo con la voz rota, disimulada con su ternura perpetua. Me amaba y yo lo lastimaba. _Esto no era justo…yo tenia más de lo que pudiera merecer y apareció él… ¡¿Por qué?_ Besó mis labios en un pequeño roce - no olvides que te amo, no me olvides… -rogó antes de girar sobre sus talones saliendo de la iglesia, había destrozado a mi mejor amigo, a quien había estado conmigo siempre, _era un monstruo_.

No tengo la menor idea de lo que ocurrió después, me perdí en cuanto lo vi salir por esa puerta. ¿Hice lo correcto? Me preguntaba una y otra vez… tendría que haber callado y no lastimarle, el me amaba; no importaban mis sentimientos; pero siempre lastimaría a alguien con ellos…

…

No sabía por que todavía seguía esperando a que el terminara con su baño, cuando otra mujer se encontraba en su apartamento; en la cocina con el desayuno preparado para el…Solo sabia que el dolor de mi alma rota, quizás algún día sanaría, pero necesitaba antes poder sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Reprochar, no tenia derecho después de todo, él siempre estuvo conmigo y yo simplemente por mi ceguera no quise ver la realidad, me negué a aceptarla y cuando lo hice fue demasiado tarde; él había encontrado refugio en otros brazos…Yo merecía todo este dolor, por haber lastimado a quien me amaba…

-¿Quién llamó a la puerta? –articulo en la cocina.

-Una muchacha, te esta esperando en la sala, dijo que tenia que decirte algo importante.

-Rose, más te vale que no vuelvas con la misma pataleta –comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba; vestía solo unos pantalones dejando al descubierto su torso, mientras mantenía su vista alejada, ya que se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla. Estaba tan perfecto como siempre…

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy Rosalie –dije por primera vez después de casi dos semanas de no verle, con la voz ronca.

-Bella…-murmuró entre sorprendido y arrepentido, dirigiendo una mirada a la cocina; donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello negro. Para luego sentarse en la mecedora frente a mí.

-Lamento venir de improviso, pero venia a…-tome un respiro- despedirme… Me iré a Chicago, a visitar a mi madre, y aprovechare para tomar el mismo vuelo de mi padre…

-¿Tú… luna de miel, será visitar a tus padres? –pregunto ofuscado y con tono burlón.

-No, simplemente iré a visitar a mi madre…

-¿Tú no deberías estar en tu luna de miel? –volvió a preguntar, con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo venia a despedirme, no creo que regrese pronto; de hecho me han ofrecido un trabajo allí –dije poniendo mi sonrisa resignada.

-No volverás…-musito más para si mismo -¿Sabe Jasper que estas aquí?

-Edward vendrás a desayunar o te tardaras mucho tiempo –grito la morena desde la habitación contigua.

-Creo que mejor me voy… eh sido una entrometida –articule mientras me envaraba y dirigía hacia la puerta, seguida de él…me gire en el marco para verle por ultima vez -Adiós Edward, se feliz – Me puse en puntitas de pie y bese su mejilla… sonriendo, era una de las cosas que más quería. Era una cobarde, ni siquiera había mencionado la verdadera razón de mi visita. Estaba con una mujer a la cual no le llegaba a los talones, yo le había empujado a los brazos de alguien más y ya era tarde para el arrepentimiento…

-Eso es imposible… -musito, estaba a escasos diez centímetros de él. Lo mire durante unos minutos…y la batalla interna en mi interior tuvo como vencedor a la intrepidez…

-Yo espero que no te moleste, pero necesito esto –dije segundos antes de estampar mis labios contra los suyos. En principio se quedo inmóvil, pero sus manos cobraron vida propia y me tomaron por la cintura en menos de cinco segundos. Era el más utópico momento de mi vida, el beso estaba cargado de ternura, de necesidad, de amor y de despedida… Me importo muy poco que el estuvo con otra la noche anterior, que ella siguiera en su departamento, si no lo volvería a ver quería que no me olvidase.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –de repente la burbuja en la que nos envolvimos se rompió, tenia sus ojos llenos de confusión, y reproche junto con deseo de más- Tú te vas con tu esposo –dijo con amargura- y primero vienes a "despedirte" del idiota, que te ama… Estás casada Isabella, ¿Por qué haces esto? –finalizo con frustración. Ya alejada de el volví a mirarle con una sonrisa.

-Por que has alterado mi vida, por que iba a ser una mujer felizmente casada con un hombre que era mucho más de lo que podía pedir, y apareciste tú, me hiciste sentir lo que era un amor de verdad, por que por ti no pude hacerlo, por que me iré para que por fin puedas ser feliz ya que no te merezco, por que yo…por que yo te amo…-Ya nada me importo y solté la verdad…Y de repente todo se puso borroso a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas, el solo río y me beso…

…

*Bafles: creo que saben lo que son u.u no me salio otro sinónimo xD para poner parlantes.

*Leonard: no se porque se me ocurrió ese segundo nombre u.u xD

BIEN si siguen leyendo espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no se porque se me ocurrió esto, simplemente cuando me llego un mensaje del contest dije quiero participar pero me sentía indigna de escribir sobre algo que no conocía, o que conocía sin conocer, tenia miles de canciones y yo mas bolida ni sabían que eran los Beatles –si soy idiota-, me puse a bajar temas de ellos y en cuanto escuche esto se me vino a la mente la idea de Bella entrando vestida de novia a la iglesia… pero la tuve varios días en la mente y solo escribía de a pedacitos, porque mi poca imaginación es demasiado escasa…recién hoy la pude terminar, el final lo cambie por que en mi cabeza ella se iba cuando el se "enojaba" por el beso, sin decirle que no se caso; Tanya le llama le cuenta que es un idiota por dejarla, el toma un vuelo, y fuaz, aparece frente a la puerta de Bella y fueron felices por siempre… creo que la razón por la cual no lo hice así es por que quería terminar y seguir con mis deditos sanos y no congelados, por que hace un frío de la gran … quiero que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen este aquí no hay sol por primera vez… xD jaja OK no puse eso me fui aioz…Quizás en alguna oportunidad haga un One Shot de lo que sucedió con Jasper :P pobre lo amo y aquí lo mate u.u tenia pensada la revancha jeje pero me asesinaran ;D jaja y luego vere que sucede con eso xD ahhh luego en el perfil (de aquí a seis meses pondre la lista de canciones en las que me inspire además de esta canción hermosa…besos y suertes aioz…

*Letra en español de la canción: (es la que más me gusto xD)

**Amor verdadero**

Todos mis pequeños planes y esquemas  
Se han ido como sueños olvidados  
Parece que todo lo realmente hacía,  
Era esperar por tí.

Justo como niñas y niños,  
jugando con sus juguetitos (?)  
Parece que todo lo que realmente hacían,  
era esperar por tí

No necesitas estar solo,  
no hay necesidad de estar solo  
Es amor verdadero  
Es verdadero , sí, es amor verdadero

A partir de éste momento  
Sé exactamente a donde irá mi vida  
Parece que todo lo que realmente hacía  
era esperar el amor

Creí estar enamorado antes,  
pero en mi corazón quería más  
Parece que todo lo realmente hacía,  
era esperar por tí

No necesitas tener miedo,  
no hay necesidad de tener miedo

Es amor verdadero  
Es verdadero , sí, es amor verdadero


End file.
